tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Batman Teen Titans
Batman is a superhero crime-fighter who served as Robin's mentor. Batman's secret identity is Bruce Wayne, a billionaire, playboy, industrialist, and philanthropist. Contents http://teentitans.wikia.com/wiki/Batman# show Character History Having witnessed the murder of his parents as a child, Bruce Wayne trains himself both physically and intellectually and dons a bat-themed costume in order to fight crime. Batman operates in Gotham City, assisted by various supporting heroes including his sidekick Robin and his butler Alfred Pennyworth, and fights an assortment of villains influenced by the characters' roots in film and pulp magazines. Unlike most superheroes, he does not possess any superpowers; he makes use of intellect, detective skills, science and technology, wealth, physical prowess, and intimidation in his war on crime. He adopted Robin when Robin's parents, The Flying Graysons, were killed by a man named Tony Zucco. Batman's archnemesis is an evil clown psychopath known as the Joker. Even in this reality, he is clearly well-known with Robin, and is as intelligent and skilled in the affairs of commerce, industry and business as his other versions, as seen in the Wayne Enterprises sign on certain buildings. He raised Robin to be a peak human athlete, and treated him like his own son. Because of this, the two shared a close bond and they fight well together. Abilities and Traits Though Batman technically possesses no true superhuman powers, his courage, skill, experience, determination, intelegence, ingenuity and personal strengths are enough to make him a highly formidable adversaries even for those with superhuman abilities. *'Intimidation': It is known that Batman has an almost magical ability to instill fear in others. *'Peak Human Conditioning': Through intense training, Batman represents the pinnacle of human physical ability. His physical characteristics are greater than that of even an Olympic level athlete. His strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, durability, senses and coordination are at peak human perfection as possible for one of his age, to improve even further with continued physical and mental growth. Batman engages in intense regular rigorous exercise to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers are much higher than his own in hand-to-hand e.g. Bane and Killer Croc. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. *''Ingenuity:'' Regardless of reality, Batman has always had an inhuman level of ingenuity, allowing him to crate clever plans and out-smart all but the greatest of foes. *''Peak Human Strength: He is arguably one of the "strongest" non-metahumans on Earth. *Peak Human Speed: Batman is shown to be able to run at above average speed. *Peak Human Agility: His agility is greater than that of an acrobat. He is shown to be able to scale the city buildings in an acrobatic manner. *Peak Human Durability: Batman has been shown to be able to handle the worst hits and impacts without giving out. *'Martial Arts Master': Batman is one of the finest human combatants on Earth, his skills honed to such a level even superhumans and armed adversaries can be overpowered by them. He has mastered several different martial arts styles from across the world. He even knows some alien martial arts. *Master of Stealth: Batman is a master at stealth, capable of breaching high security facilities with ease and without being detected. *Expert Marksman: Batman almost never misses a target with his Batarangs. *Master Detective: Batman is one of the best detectives in the world, able to solve cases before anyone else. He is often called "The World's Greatest Detective." *Master Tactician and Strategist: Batman comes up with excellent strategic plans to expose and defeat criminals. His combat tactics and strategic planning are so advanced that he has even been able to come up with plans to defeat super-powerful opponents that he would normally be no match for, such as the other members of the Justice League. *Tracking: Batman is shown to be able to pick up a criminal's trail even long after the criminal has left the scene. Transportation Batman gets around using vehicles modeled after bats. Such vehicles include, but are not limited to, the Batboat, the Batcycle, the Batwing and his most famous mode of transportation, the Batmobile. Batman's utility belt Batman's main tool is his utility belt. He utilizes a large arsenal of specialized gadgets in Batman's war against crime, the designs of which usually share a bat motif including "Batarangs" boomerangs shaped like bats, flash grenades, smoke bombs, flashlight, grappling hooks, thermite bombs, and tons of other tools for crime fighting. Batsuit Batman's costume incorporates the imagery of a bat in order to frighten criminals.The suit has scallop-hem cape, a cowl covering most of the face featuring a pair of batlike ears, and a stylized bat emblem on the chest, plus the ever-present utility belt. The costumes' colors are traditionally black, blue and grey. His Batsuits often incorporate some form of body armor, and often night-vision, gas filters, and other aids to combat effectiveness or protection. Bat-Signal When Batman is needed, the Gotham City police activate a searchlight with a bat-shaped insignia over the lens called the Bat-signal which shines into the night sky, creating a bat-symbol on a passing cloud which can be seen from any point in Gotham. The origin of the signal varies, depending on the continuity and medium. Batcave The Batcave is Batman's secret headquarters, consisting of a series of subterranean caves beneath his mansion, Wayne Manor. It serves as his command center for both local and global surveillance, as well as housing his vehicles and equipment for his war on crime. It also is a storeroom for Batman's memorabilia. Teen Titans series http://teentitans.wikia.com/wiki/File:Batman%3F.jpg Robin receiving his suit from an unknown figure (possibly Batman or Alfred). While he only made one direct appearance in the series, there were some references to him throughout the series and he made an appearance in Teen Titans Go!. The series briefly alludes to Batman in Apprentice - Part 2: when Slade attempts to make Robin his protege, Slade says "Who knows? I might be like a father to you." Robin then remarks "I already have a father," and a shot of bats flying through a dark sky is shown. This same episode also features a Wayne Enterprises building. In "Go!," (after a stream of bats go by) a crook asks "Hey, this isn't your town! Aren't you supposed to be with...", but then is interrupted by Robin, who replies "I just moved here. And And from now on, I work alone". Another allusion occurs in the season 3 episode "Haunted," in the same sequence that featured the falling acrobats. It depicts Robin accepting a costume and taking an oath in what is assumed to be the Batcave. The sequence is in silhouette, and very brief. Also, Batman's silhouette is mostly obscured—even hiding the bat ears, however, his distinctive cowl design can still be made out when the sequence is paused. Also, in "Apprentice - Part 2", Robin fights the other Titans on top of the Wayne Enterprises building, and in "The Quest" before he leaves Titan Tower, Robin tells the Titans that "I've already trained with the best," referencing his training with Batman. When Robin says you couldn't just take a class, you had to travel around the world, he maybe referring to Batman. http://teentitans.wikia.com/wiki/File:Batman.png Batman in ''Teen Titans Go! Batman himself appears on the last page of Teen Titans Go! Issue #47, where he is seen looking at Titans Tower through a pair of binoculars. It was a sorrowful day for Robin, as it was the anniversary of his parents' deaths, and Robin had been close to crying for the entire story. Batman narrates the story, while commenting on what he and Robin have been through together. Finally, after watching Starfire comfort Robin, he sees that Robin has now grown up, and realizes that Robin already has someone who can take care of him (Starfire). Batman smiles, and the story ends with Starfire and Robin kissing. (This issue takes place after Trouble in Tokyo, where Robin and Starfire finally become a couple.) Trivia *After a stream of bats go by, a crook asks, "Hey, this isn't your town! Aren't you supposed to be with ...; " but was then is interrupted by Robin, who replies "I just moved here. And from now on, I work alone,"; this could reference the tragic breakup of Dick Grayson (Robin) and Bruce Wayne (Batman) as the Dynamic Duo.[1] *Robin refers to Batman briefly in "Apprentice - Part 2". When Slade says Robin may even come to view him as a father figure, he replies,"I already have a father." Bats are subsequently seen flying out of the building.[2] *After attempting to steal a weapon for Slade in "Apprentice - Part 2", Robin escapes to the roof where he fights the rest of the Titans. One of the giant signs on the roof says Wayne Enterprises, indicating that Robin had been made to steal from Wayne Industries, Bruce Wayne's (Batman) company.[3] *Batman as depicted in the Go! comics resembles his incarnation from the animated series Young Justice which came out after the comics. Source All Information here is from [1], [2], [3],. Gallery http://teentitans.wikia.com/wiki/File:M184a.jpgBatman's most famous vehicle the Batmobile.http://teentitans.wikia.com/wiki/File:Batman4.jpgThe Bat-Signal at the end of the 1989 Tim Burton filmhttp://teentitans.wikia.com/wiki/File:Batcave.jpgThe Batcave.http://teentitans.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wayne.JPGThe Wayne Enterprises sign. Add a photo to this gallery References #↑ Go! #↑ Apprentice - Part 1 #↑ Apprentice - Part 2 Retrieved from "http://teentitans.wikia.com/wiki/Batman?oldid=45505"Categories:*Technologists ** ** *Geniuses ** ** *Martial Artists ** ** *Heroes ** ** *Males ** ** *Teen Titans ** ** Read more *Brother Blood *Cyborg *Slade Category:Teen Titans Category:Teen Titans/Characters Category:Teen Titans/Franchise Category:Batman/Franchise Category:Batman/Characters Category:Kevin Michael Richardson Category:Kevin Michael Richardson/Characters Category:Technologists Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Males